Killer Climate
Killer Climate is a Guy Marvel movie-pitch mission in the Far Cry 5 DLC Dead Living Zombies. Players have the option to play solo or co-op. Story It's a National Park. Peaceful. Serene. A heatwave has thawed out a strange ooze and it's affecting the water. A Park Ranger hears the distant scream of a family from his tower in the wilderness and decides to check it out. After fighting through hordes of zombie creatures, the Park Ranger finds the family has been killed. Nothing left to do now but survive and get out. Walkthrough You play as a Park Ranger and you need to see what is going on at the distant cabin. Check the inside of the tower for ammo before leaving. As the Ranger heads down the stairs, they will be attacked by a wolf. This is followed up by a moose, two more wolves, and a badger. On the nearby table is a bow. Grab it but be aware that it might be loaded with concussion arrows which can damage the Ranger if used in close range. Follow the path until it splits. There are two different paths players can take. *Rock Climbing Head for the cliffs. Two zombie dogs will attack before the Ranger reaches it. Use the ropes to climb to the top. Jump off the planks into the lake. *Hiking Trail (need hiking trail information here) As soon as the lake shore is reached, a zombie bear will spawn. It can swim faster than the Ranger so don't bother with the lake. Use the concussion arrows to slow it down. Once it's dead, a zombie moose will spawn, followed by more zombie dogs. Reaching the lake will spawn a zombie horde. Behind the now-appearing manifesto is a cave with another rifle and more ammo. Head for the cabin. Another horde of zombies will spawn near the cabin and another zombie moose will get added to the mix. Check the table for more supplies, then climb over the fence using the ladder. In the final area there are bolders marked with flags. One will have a rocket launcher. The table will have another medkit. It is now night and Guy Marvel decides a flame breathing dragon would be killer fun. More zombies will also spawn (cause why not) but they will agitate the dragon just as much as the Park Ranger does and he will turn on them if the Ranger is far enough away. Once the zombies have been killed (or eaten), the dragon will turn it's attention back on the Ranger. It has a sonic-type blast that will do a ton of damage and knock you down, so keep moving. After the dragon is killed, find the truck in the garage and approach it. This will end the mission. Gallery Far Cry 5 - Zombie dlc screenshot16.png Far Cry 5 - Zombie dlc screenshot18.png Far Cry 5 - Zombie dlc screenshot17.png Far Cry 5 - Zombie dlc screenshot19.png Far Cry 5 - Zombie dlc screenshot20.png